


Never Meant To

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Dorm roommates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have been at each other's throats for a semester, but how many pranks and sabotages can they pull before one of them gives in?(For RusAme Secret Santa 2020)
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Never Meant To**

"Go to college, they said. You will enjoy it, they said," Ivan muttered bitterly as he laid awake at 3 am. The muffled sound of WAP seeped through his bedroom walls as his irritation for his roommate grew. "The only hoe in this dorm IS YOU, ALFRED!" he shouted, but his insult went unheard. Ivan growled and rolled over to look at his phone as a new song began to play. "3:03am…"

He let out a frustrated groan and threw off his blankets before yanking open his bedroom door. He stood in the hallway of their apartment, seething, and marched down to Alfred's door. He was halfway there when he stopped at the kitchen/living room and eyed Alfred's Keurig that was illuminated by the stove light. A twisted idea popped into his head as he looked at the machine and a grin came to his face as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled the coffeemaker out slightly and opened the reservoir on the side, then opened the cabinet above it. He eyed the various spices and sauces before settling for good old fashion hot sauce. He shot a few drops into the water, not too much to change the color, but enough that the heat would choke his roommate. His grin never left his face as he placed the top back on the Keurig and put it back in place. He turned to look at Alfred's door feeling triumphant.

"See you in the morning, Alfred," he hissed then turned to head to his room.

The music finally stopped around 4:30, and Ivan got a blissful 4 hours of sleep before his alarm went off.

"Kill me," he muttered as he woke up and glared at the sun outside his window. He rolled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom next door to the third bedroom. It was vacant, their third roommate decided to move out after Alfred "accidentally" broke Ivan's favorite mug as retaliation for having dirty dishes put in his bed. Ivan had really liked Toris—he was a breath of fresh air to their dorm life—but like everything else, Alfred had to ruin it.

"Fuck!"

Ivan perked up as he heard Alfred's grating voice curse outside the bathroom door. His mind quickly reminded him of his prank and rushed out the bathroom only to see Alfred rubbing his forehead and the cabinet door slightly open.

"Did you manage to knock some sense into that sad excuse for a brain?" Ivan teased as he set his phone down on the island and went to get his kettle.

"It's too early for this, asshole," Alfred grumbled then opened the cabinet more, mindful of his head, to grab his mug.

"It wouldn't be if you just went to bed at a decent time, and not played shitty music all night," Ivan said flatly as he filled his kettle then set it on the stove.

"As soon as I get my coffee, I'm going to bash your head in with that fuckin' kettle," Alfred spat as he shoved a kcup into the machine and slammed it shut. "Real sick of your shit."

"As am I."

The two glared as the kettle began to boil and the machine ran its cycle. Their staring only broke when the Keurig was done, and Alfred went to add his sugar and creamer to his coffee. Ivan kept his focus on making his tea, trying not to smile as Alfred walked away with his mug, taking a sip only to stop and spit it out. Ivan turned with amusement clear as day on his face as Alfred hacked and set his mug on the island.

"Why the _fuck_ is there hot sauce in my coffee?" Alfred growled between gasps. Ivan just shrugged his shoulders and Alfred had a wild look in his eyes. "You fuckin' touched my coffee."

Ivan hummed in thought as he took his kettle off as it began to whistle.

"I never touched your coffee, idiot." Ivan clarified as he carried the kettle to his mug and poured it.

"Then how—" Alfred cut himself, then rushed over to his Keurig to pull off the reservoir compartment and opened it. He smelled the water and Ivan just smiled as he dunked his tea bag.

"I've tolerate the arguing, the insults, the dishes, the fuckin' plastic wrap on the toilet, but coffee…" Alfred ranted. "MY COFFEE!"

A part of Ivan felt a little guilty, another part felt afraid, but a larger part was thoroughly enjoying this.

"You bitch!"

Alfred threw out the water in the reservoir, soaking Ivan and everything near him. Time seemed to freeze at that moment, as Ivan stood dripping in water and Alfred stared in anger. It was quite, except for a ding sound coming from Ivan's phone. They both looked to the counter to see that Ivan's phone had been in the splash zone and watched the screen go black.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fucked up my coffee!" Alfred justified.

Ivan slowly turned his head to Alfred and took a deep breath. "If you weren't such an ignorant child none of this would have happened."

"Me!? You're the ASSHOLE HERE!" Alfred shot back.

"ALFRED!" Ivan silenced himself instantly, realizing that he was yelling. He knew it was pointless to argue anymore, things had gone too far and he was tired of it. He threw up his hands in surrender and took a step back. "I'm done."

"…What?" Alfred asked, sounding surprised.

"You heard me," Ivan said, feeling his throat tighten. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you. I'm moving out," he said suddenly, the words thick in his throat.

"What?" Alfred repeated, but Ivan didn't answer. He grabbed his phone off the counter and headed for his room; slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and looked at his dead phone. He felt a tight feeling in his chest, but he didn't know if it was anger or sadness.

"Fuck this!" Alfred shouted, followed by the sound of his door slamming.

Ivan sighed and looked at his room, the thought of leaving felt odd. He had put up with Alfred for a semester and it felt like he would be quitting if he left. He didn't know how it got this bad though, he couldn't remember for the life of him. He remembered meeting Alfred and Toris on the first day and thinking things wouldn't be so bad. He thought Toris was shy but level headed, and Alfred was attractive and a bit loud. There was just something about Alfred that caught his eye, the honey brown hair, freckled tan skin, loud personality, he didn't know… Even now, he could admit that if Alfred wasn't such a childish ass all the time, he might find him cute, but it didn't matter now anyway.

Ivan ran his hand through his hair as he thought about his situation then looked down at his phone. It was still void of life and he tossed it on his bed as he looked at his wall clock to see he was running far behind. He felt frustration hot and heavy in his chest, but did his best to ignore it as he collected clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed then rushed out the apartment to head for class.

As Ivan went from class to class he could barely focus, his mind was plagued by Alfred. He wanted to beat his face in as he sat through astronomy, wanted to apologize as scribbled in literature, and by the time his math class ended he was just tired. He thought about dragging himself to the cafeteria, but he didn't have it in him to do so and went right back to his dorm. He passed by the RA's office as he entered the building and remembered about changing his room, but he found himself passing it up and taking the stairs to his floor. He stood outside his door for a moment, hesitant on seeing Alfred, but it didn't last long. He put his key in the door and walked in only to find that the blonde was nowhere in sight. He felt a bit of relief as he closed the door behind him, but that changed as he heard a loud moan come from Alfred's room. Ivan took a few short steps from the front door to stand in front of Alfred's door and could clearly hear moans and curses. A mix of anger and shock hit Ivan as he stood there and he clenched his fist around his backpack strap.

"That pig is really—"

" _Ivan_ …."

Whatever emotions Ivan was feeling instantly vanished as he heard the soft groan of his name.

_'What, nonono,'_ he thought to himself, _"I'm just hearing things.'_

"Fuck, I can't—"

Ivan didn't know what was going on, well he knew, but he didn't believe it. He felt his chest swelling and swallowed thickly as he took a daring step towards Alfred's door. He leaned in slowly and pressed his ear against the wood door.

"Shit, Ivan—you fuckin— _Ah!_ " Alfred gasped as a buzzing sound increased in volume. "I can't—!" Alfred let out a broken moan that had Ivan backing up from the door, but not leaving. Ivan felt hot all over as he stood there and then, knowing full well he shouldn't, he pressed his ear to the door again.

"God," Alfred said, his voice sounding hoarse, "I fucked up." His voice took on a soft tone and a sniffle could be heard through the door. "I always fuck up."

Ivan backed up instantly, not wanting to hear anymore. A part of him wanted to tell Alfred right then, that it was his fault too. He shouldn't have acted like a child, but neither of them acted like an adult. All they ever did was fight like kids, pulling pranks and hurting each other.

"I thought you was leavin'."

Ivan stiffened where he was, pulling himself from his thoughts to see he'd been caught. The door was still closed, but Ivan figured his shadow could be seen at the base of the door.

"I just got back from classes," Ivan answered, trying to put some anger in his voice but failing. "I was going to talk to the RA if you must know, but she's out right now."

"Whatever," Alfred replied and Ivan let out a scoff before walking off.

He rushed to his room and slammed the door, unintentionally for once. He just wanted to hide himself as soon as possible and slumped against the door as he took deep breaths. Ivan's mind was reeling and he looked down at himself to see a tent in his pants. He felt heat flood his face and moved away from his door to sit on his bed.

"What the hell…"

**.+.+.+.**

Two days went by where neither said anything to each other. It wasn't unusual for this to happen after a fight, but Ivan felt unease. As far as he knew, Alfred was unaware that he heard anything, but that fact that Ivan knew how Alfred felt gnawed at him. He could barely sleep, even with their apartment being totally silent save for the heat kicking on. He rolled over to grab his new phone and saw 1:11 staring him in the face. At that very moment, the sound of a pot being put on the stove startled him and he sat up. Silence filled Ivan's head as he strained to listen, but he eventually got out of bed and slowly opened his door. He peeked outside to see Alfred leaning on the island and before he could even think, he walked out of his room and down the small hallway.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, making Alfred jump.

"Jesus," he exclaimed, but didn't look at Ivan. "I'm fuckin' cookin', what else?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, but didn't let Alfred's attitude deter him. He took a few steps closer, getting into the light of the stove overhead. He knew he needed to say something, needed to tell Alfred he was sorry, but his nerves felt shot. Alfred seemed to pick up on this and glanced over to Ivan.

"What? You haven't said shit for two days and now you suddenly got something to say?" Alfred asked sarcastically, then looked back to his pot of water with a glare, "If you're moving out then just go. I don't fuckin' want you here anyway."

Ivan felt his chest tighten as he heard this. "Acting like a child as always," Ivan finally said. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"You're much of a fuckin' kid as me, you piece of shit," Alfred started as he grabbed a box of mac and cheese off the counter. He ripped it open as he continued, "Saying you're leaving and then not. What the fuck are you stay around for if you hate me so much! You know I can't stand you and–"

Ivan felt something in him snap and he reached out for Alfred just as he finished putting the pasta in the water. He pulled him close and grabbed his face to make him look him in the eyes. Ivan could see the emotion clearly as he looked into Alfred's deep blue eyes and leaned in, but stopped just with an inch of space between them.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

Ivan knew he was doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing, but it didn't register how wrong he was until he saw tears well in Alfred's eyes. Alfred shoved Ivan back as the tears spilled down his face and Ivan was stunned.

"Why would you say that?" Alfred shouted, but his voice wavered. "Why would you…" Alfred trailed off as he felt his throat tighten then quickly left the kitchen for his room. He slammed the door shut, and Ivan stood alone as he realized just how badly he messed up.

_'Why did I do that?'_

He looked at the pot that had started to boil over as he tried to think, but it was useless. He watched the water bubble onto the stove, sizzling as it touched the eye, before finally turning it off and looking towards Alfred's room.

He walked over to and stood outside the door for a moment. He could hear Alfred's soft cries through the door and clutched at his shirt as he felt guilt settle in his stomach. He hadn't meant to make things worse, but it happened before he even knew it, like a default setting he couldn't change.

"Alfred?" he called out, no plan in mind, but he knew he needed to fix his mistake.

"Fuck off!" was the instant reply.

"Alfred… I… I'm sorry," Ivan said softly.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Ivan shouted then took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have done that and I knew that as I did it. I just wanted to talk to you, I didn't mean for things to go this way." Ivan was met with silence, but he kept going. "Alfred, I know I've been childish—we both have—but I want to stop that. I don't even remember how we even started fighting, but I never meant to hurt you. I admit, I did like messing with you, but I know I shouldn't have added to the fire. I knew what I did… I knew…. I never hated you Alfred. Sure you are annoying, but I never really hated you. I understand if you don't like me anymore after this, but I just—"

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?" Alfred suddenly asked.

Ivan mentally cursed as he realized he just gave himself up, but he knew he couldn't lie. "The other day… When you caught me outside your door… I had been there for a while…"

"You heard me?" Alfred asked, voice going soft, but Ivan still caught what he said.

"Mostly…. If… If it makes you feel better, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean—I just wanted to come in—well, go in—God, I just wanted to hold you and tell you I'm sorry. I didn't know how much I liked you until that moment and I have felt like a complete asshole. I've been trying to think of how to apologize, but you just kept avoiding me…."

"I fuckin' hate you," Alfred said though the door, his voice coming through much louder than before. Ivan felt pain grip his heart, and he lowered his head just as the door opened. "I fuckin' hate you," Alfred repeated, his voice trembling. Ivan felt like he was suffocating as he heard the words again and slowly lifted his head to see Alfred before him. He stood with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks and Ivan wanted to vanish off the face of the earth. "I know I fucked up, I know I act childish, and I know I need to stop it, but it's hard. I didn't mean to hurt you but I just get all… I don't know… I just… I fuckin' hate this. I fuckin' hate myself. You're the first guy that I've liked in a long time, that I _dared_ to like, and then I fucked it up when I spilled your tea all over your homework. I panicked and instead of saying sorry I just dismissed it. I still don't know why I did that. I just…."

Ivan had a mental light switch flip as Alfred said this, remembering their first fight. He had been mad, but Alfred had practically rubbed salt into the wound and from then on things just fell apart.

"I'm sorry." Alfred finally said.

Ivan looked at Alfred for a good minute before stepping forward to cradle Alfred's face in his hands. He rubbed at his cheeks, wiping away the tears there, then leaned forward, but stopped just a hair's-width away. Ivan let himself move on instinct, giving into his impulses and asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Alfred gawked at him for a second before nodding his head.

"Yes."

Ivan kissed Alfred softly, just a press of lips then pulled back slightly.

"Please don't hate me, or yourself. I really do like you Alfred, and I don't want this to be one-sided," Ivan said, feeling bold and smiled softly as Alfred smiled back.

"It won't," he said then pulled on Ivan's shirt to bring him in for a kiss. It was hotter than the one before, needy and deep, but it conveyed what they both felt and left each other breathless. When they pulled apart, they both knew that things would be getting a lot better from here on out.

* * *

*****Happy Belated Holiday! I hope you enjoyed your gift! ^J^ (Chapter two is the fun part ;3)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan kissed Alfred hungrily on the couch, the movie they had been watching completely forgotten as they smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Ivan laid on top of Alfred, cradling the other's head as he kissed him breathless. Alfred moaned and clung tightly to Ivan, pulling him as close as he could. He wanted Ivan to feel just how turned on he was and his lover wasn't blind to it either. Ivan groaned and pressed his hips into Alfred, making him feel how hard he was. Alfred groaned from the action, his cock throbbing in his sweats and his heart racing.

"Let's do it," Alfred gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked, surprised. "If you're just saying that because of what I did, you don't have to. I'm fine with waiting."

"We've waited long enough," Alfred huffed, then pushed Ivan back so he could sit up. "I want to do this. We've been dating for a while now and I want to. I know it'll be our first time, but ya know… I trust you and stuff…"

Ivan chuckled as he heard this then leaned forward to place a kiss on Alfred's forehead.

"I love you too, but alright," Ivan agreed then got up from the couch and grabbed Alfred's hand to pull him up with him. "Your room or mine?"

Alfred's face was bright red as he answered, "Mine, if that's cool?"

Ivan nodded his head and leaned in for another kiss, making Alfred sigh and lean into him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ivan asked again once the kiss ended.

"Jesus, yes Vanya! Now come on and fuck me!" Alfred declared, losing his shyness quickly as he led the way to his room.

Once inside and the door shut behind them, Ivan found himself being dragged to Alfred's bed with Alfred quickly getting into his lap. He kissed Ivan feverishly and moved his hands to tangle in his shaggy hair. Ivan felt his cock jump from the attention and grabbed Alfred's hips and started to rock him. Their erections rubbed together through their clothing, making them both moan and break from the kiss. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and rocked his hips with Ivan's guiding hands.

"Vanya, more!" Alfred pleaded into his ear.

"Okay, okay." Ivan conceded with a smirk on his lips.

He tightened his hold on Alfred and rolled over, putting him on his back and getting above him. Ivan had more experience between them, though he wouldn't say it was a good experience. Nevertheless, he took the lead and kissed Alfred firmly one last time before pulling away. He ran his hands over Alfred's chest until he came to the hem of his shirt, and then grabbed and pulled the fabric over the blonde's head. Ivan smiled as he saw Alfred's brown nipples and a few stray freckles dotting his torso.

"You're freckles really are cute," Ivan commented as he rubbed his hands over Alfred's body, rubbing a nipple along the way.

Alfred was silent however, his focus was all on Ivan's hands and not his words. He shivered as he felt them touch him, slowly making their way to his sweatpants. His breath hitched as one of the hands cupped him through his pants and squeezed, and he rolled his hips into the hand.

" _Ivan_ ," he whined, his need getting the better of him.

Ivan felt goosebumps prickle his skin as he heard his name spill from Alfred's lips. He knew he was horny, but hearing Alfred whine for him was something he didn't expect. He swallowed thickly and focused back on Alfred's sweats and didn't waste time in pulling them down and off—tossing them off into the room. What greeted Ivan was Alfred's lack of underwear and his twitching red cock.

"You want me that bad?" Ivan asked as he reached down to run a finger over it.

"God yes," Alfred admitted, shivering as Ivan wrapped his hand around him. "I want you so bad," he added.

"I do too," Ivan replied and moved up to kiss Alfred as he began to stroke his cock. Alfred groaned in his throat as he was touched and rocked his hips as Ivan's hand pumped him.

"Fuck, I want you in me," Alfred panted once the kiss was over. He slumped into his bed and reached around within the blankets and sheets before pulling forth a half empty bottle of lube.

"Classy," Ivan teased as he took the bottle from Alfred.

"Shut up." Alfred shot back. "Don't act like you're no better."

"I at least put it in my nightstand when I'm finished," Ivan countered and before Alfred could say anything more Ivan silenced him with a kiss. It was deep yet gentle, but it eased them both. "I rather not fight." Ivan said, and Alfred nodded in agreement before leaning back up to snatch another kiss. They sighed into it and Ivan had to pry himself away so he could get back to his task at hand. He placed a hand on Alfred's thigh to spread Alfred's legs as wide as they could, then opened the bottle of lube and squeezed the contents into his hand. He looked over Alfred's naked body, feeling his need for the blonde increase as he settled his eyes on his ass. He used his clean hand to spread Alfred's ass and held his lubed fingers to his hole, but didn't touch. He knew what he needed to do, he watched enough porn to understand what he needed to do, but he was still hesitant.

"Vanya," Alfred called, making Ivan look up. "Just go slow."

"I will," he replied as he let out a sigh, "just let me know if it hurts."

Alfred nodded his head then relaxed as best as he could as he felt Ivan press a tentative finger into him. He moved it in small circles as he pushed in, easing his finger in deeper and deeper until he was down to the knuckle. He looked up at Alfred to see his flushed face and hungry stare then looked back down as he started with the second finger. He took his time, something Alfred voiced constantly between praise, as he worked in his fingers. When he had three in he started to spread Alfred open, thrusting his hand as he did so, and hitting that spot that had Alfred groaning and rocking his hips.

"Yes! Yes! _God_ , I'm ready," he urged. " _Vanya_."

Ivan nodded and slipped his hand out then made quick work of his clothes. He tossed them to the floor and lubed up his cock before getting into position and looked up at Alfred. Alfred looked right back, eyes wide as he gawked at Ivan's manhood.

"Damn, you're big," Alfred said in awe.

Ivan felt heat flood his face and looked down at himself. He always knew he was larger than most, but he never thought it'd be much of a problem.

"We can do something else… If you want," he offered as he sat back on his heels.

"W-What? No, no, just… surprised me!" Alfred said quickly. "I mean, I had a feeling you was big, but seeing it… just—Wow!" Ivan gave a sheepish smile and Alfred sat up to be closer. "Ivan, it'll be okay, but if you want to do something else, that's fine too."

"No, I don't, I just—"

"Don't want to hurt me?" Alfred finished and Ivan nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

Ivan rolled his eyes, and Alfred just laughed and laid back down. He hooked his hands under his knees and pulled back, giving Ivan a view he'd never forget. "Make love to me, Vanya," he teased.

"Why do I know you?" Ivan sighed with a smile coming to his lips. Alfred grinned, but it was short lived for he bit his bottom lip anxiously as Ivan got on top of him. The tip of his cock pressed against his entrance just briefly before going in fully. Alfred groaned loudly and dug his fingers into his thighs as he felt himself stretch a little more to accommodate Ivan's size.

"I'm gonna cum," Alfred panted as he felt Ivan's cock slide into him, Ivan's balls resting against his ass. "I'm going to cum. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Really?" Ivan asked, completely amused. He felt on edge as well, Alfred was hot and tight and god it felt good, but he didn't think he could make Alfred cum that quick. "I haven't even moved yet."

Ivan pulled back slightly and Alfred practically screamed, "DON'T!" Ivan froze and Alfred laid panting for a while longer, before saying, "Okay, I'm good. I hope. Fuck."

"Does it hurt?"

"God, Ivan, you feel so damn good. I've never felt like this, and I'm telling you now, I'm not going to last. I'm sorry, but I'm feeling it so much right now."

Ivan couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him, and he leaned down to kiss Alfred gently.

"It's okay, I'm glad I could make you feel good." He said then pulled back. "Now, I'm going to move."

"Okay, cool cool cool," Alfred muttered as he tried to keep calm.

Ivan widened his stance slightly before pulling his hips back and pushing back in. Alfred instantly let out a cry of pleasure as Ivan's cock hit right in his prostate, making him see stars.

"Oh _god_ Ivan," Alfred moaned.

Ivan groaned as he felt Alfred tighten around him, but kept moving his hips, moving hard and fast. He didn't know how much more Alfred could take, but he wanted to at least let him enjoy the ride before it ended. The bed squeaked from his efforts and sweat dripped from his chest as he pumped his hips. Between the friction and Alfred's moans and broken screams, Ivan felt like he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"IVAN!" Alfred screamed, voice cracking as he felt his climax slam into him. He arched off the bed as he came and grabbed at Ivan to hold him close. Ivan felt his mind reeling as Alfred clung to him as he came, and found himself cumming hard instantly. He dug his fingers into the bed as he growled Alfred's name as he fill Alfred with everything he had. When he finished he laid fully into Alfred and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close.

"Fuck…That was… fuck…." Alfred panted.

"Not bad for a first time?" Ivan asked and Alfred shook his head.

"Fuckin amazing!" he praised then leaned up to place a kiss on Ivan's lips. "So... how about round two?"

* * *

*****It's not a story by Galactic_Ink if there aint sex! LOL**


End file.
